A suspension device of this kind is known from DE 20 2006 018 937 U1. The suspension device disclosed therein is adapted to be mountable to a supporting structure by means of a base plate and is only suitable for attachment of panel elements. In the process, at least a first and a second panel element can be placed, at least partially, on the base plate and be secured by a holding device. The holding device includes a twist lock connection, which is designed to allow the first panel element and then the second panel element to be placed on the base plate in different positions. In the position in which the second panel element is placed, the first panel element is in a locked position. In a further position of the twist lock connection, both panel elements are in locked positions. For this purpose, the twist lock connection features a locking disk rotatably mounted perpendicular to the centerline.
This embodiment is limited to the attachment of panel elements (load to be attached). Moreover, such a suspension device is limited to detachable attachment at fixed points of the supporting structure which must coincide with the points at which the panel elements to be attached meet. If the panel elements do not coincide with the fixed points of the suspension devices, then an additional cross-structure is required.